The present exemplary embodiments relate generally to lighting systems. They find particular application in conjunction wireless dimming arrangements for lighting systems and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Discharge lighting systems, such linear fluorescent lighting systems and high density discharge lighting systems, commonly include dimming control. A widely accepted standard for dimming control of this sort is 0-10V dimming control.
While 0-10V dimming control is considered straightforward to implement, it requires two low-voltage wires running between fixtures and a dimming controller. Unfortunately, situations may arise where it is highly burdensome or impossible to run additional wires between the fixtures and the dimming controller. In a retrofit situation, for example, it would be highly burdensome to run additional wires through walls and ceilings. In the case of a suspended fixture, for example, it may be impossible to run additional wires to the suspended fixture. Consequently, wireless dimming arrangements have been gaining favor.
Known wireless dimming arrangements generally depend upon an infrastructure of interconnected base stations for wireless communication in which wireless devices communicate with each other via the base stations. However, such an infrastructure is costly to both maintain and install, and may require additional wires to be run through walls and ceilings. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a low cost lighting system that did not depend upon network infrastructure.